The Psychiatrist and the Estranged Lovers
by DarknessAngel013
Summary: UPDATED ! What happens when Kagome and Sesshomaru find themselves in a psychiatrist's office after 500 years of marriage? What went wrong and how will they fix it? More impotantly: how did they end up together in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

The Psychiatrist and the Estranged LoversBy Darkness

Shenji Katakana was a psychiatrist, yes, but he was no where near perfect. He was a youkai, yes, but he was no where near full-blooded. He was a shape shifter, a combination of hundreds of youkai that had bred into the same family and he had been blessed with the ability to look like any one of them. He could look like other things too, if he took part of them into himself. That was why Shenji was currently impersonating a human. He wanted to be trusted by all of the humans who strolled into his office. He wanted to be trusted by all of his patients.

But Shenji Katakana could never have been prepared for Sesshomaru and Kagome Tashio and their marital problems. They were a feat even he could not overcome. But, alas, he was on a payroll, thus he helped those he was told to and the Tashios were his patients, despite his desperate pleas otherwise.

So when they had walked into his office the first time, he was nervous as hell and he tried to hide it. Little did he know, there was no hiding from Sesshomaru.

"Demon, stop trying to hide your nervousness…This Sesshomaru does not like the stench of your tainted shape-shifter power. My mate needs this therapy and it would be done best if you were calm."

"Hai, Mr. Tashio. I—" Shenji was interrupted by the woman standing next to Sesshomaru. The woman named Kagome.

"Who says I'M the one who needs the therapy? Your arrogant ass is the one who needs it."

"This Sesshomaru does not need therapy. I am perfectly fine as I am."

"Yea, sure…that's why you don't talk to me or the kids anymore."

"I never talked to any of you to begin with. You are over-exaggerating, mate."

"I am not! Stop talking to me like I am a child! I am only a few hundred years younger than you, you bastard!"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow at this and looked Kagome in the eye. "I know who my father is, mate, thus this Sesshomaru is not a bastard as you so like to call me." Shenji laughed at this but this only served to anger Kagome more.

"Fine then, you're a big, giant, inu-youkai, arrogant, ASS!" She then threw a punch Sesshomaru's way. It landed square in his black silk-shirt covered chest. Shenji thought Sesshomaru would merely shrug it off but no such luck.

"You dare hit me, woman?"

"Kagome…You'd think that after 500 years you'd know my name by now, Sesshy. Remember…Ka-go-me. You learned it the hard way 500 years ago. Don't make me remind you." Shenji swore he saw her hands glow pink but the vision ended when Sesshomaru growled and pulled Kagome into his lap. He licked at the star-shaped mark at the nape of her neck: their mating mark. Kagome calmed immediately.

"Arrogant, manipulative, ass…"

"But, mate, you seem to be fond of my ass." Shenji held back a laugh as Kagome paled and then turned a pretty pink color. Her eyes clouded in embarrassment and she closed them to try and regain her dignity.

"And you of mine." It was Sesshomaru's turn to laugh. He hadn't expected such a reaction from Kagome but it had come all the same.

"Interesting observation…" As if in retaliation, Sesshomaru grabbed her said ass and she turned an even brighter pink before she turned and slapped him soundly across the face.

"HENTAI! No more spending Saturdays with Miroku." She then settled back into his embrace, AFTER grabbing both his hands tightly and pulling them in front of her so she could see them. The strange pink glow returned for a second when Sesshomaru tried to remove his hands from her grasp. He immediately stopped when the glow appeared.

When he had settled his hands in her lap, the glow disappeared and Kagome flashed Shenji her first smile of the day.

"So, doctor, what do you need us to tell you?"

Shenji straightened his tie before pulling out a tape-recorder. "Well, Mrs. Tashio—" She interrupted him.

"Kagome…"  
"Ah, yes, Kagome. Well, Kagome, why don't you start from the beginning?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: The beginning

Last time:

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When she had settled his hands in her lap, the glow disappeared and Kagome flashed Shenji her first smile of the day.

"So, doctor, what do you need us to tell you?"

Shenji straightened his tie before pulling out a tape-recorder. "Well, Mrs. Tashio—" She interrupted him.

"Kagome…"  
"Ah, yes, Kagome. Well, Kagome, why don't you start from the beginning?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Err…well, doctor, the beginning is a bit difficult to explain. Our relationship did not begin on the, uh…best…of terms. We had been enemies for 3 years and then, uh…unfortunate…yes, unfortunate, circumstances pulled us together into an estranged alliance."

"Unfortunate circumstances, Kagome?"

Sesshomaru answered. "Hai, unfortunate…my mate was traveling with my idiot hanyou half-brother as his shard detector."

"I'm confused…shard detector, Mr. Tashio?"

"Hai…she is the protector of the Shikon no Tama: the jewel of the four souls. She is also the reincarnate of the great miko, Midoriko."

"Ah…I have heard legends of that jewel and the miko who had pieced it back together. They say she merely disappeared before the final battle. They say she looked like the miko, Kikyou, and had a smile that could warm the hearts of the most terrifying demons. I presume that that miko is you, Kagome-chan?"

"Hai, but I have changed. Sesshomaru required my services while I was traveling with the hanyou, InuYasha, and in a difficult battle with a gigantic centipede youkai, he bargained to save my life if I helped him regenerate his missing arm."

"Okay…did you agree?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Well obviously. You see her alive now, do you not?"

Shenji turned a deep red. "Ha…ah yes. Excuse me."

Kagome smiled and smacked Sesshomaru on the arm. "No, excuse him. He is angry that I still have power over him. He has a big ego."

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome quickly added: "An ego that has saved me many a time."

"Okay then…now, how did Mr. Tashio come about saving you, Kagome?"

"He left my traveling companions to fight the centipede youkai and he took me into the woods. He then offered over some of his blood to me from a cut on his wrist. He had said that his youkai blood had healing powers. I swallowed it, despite my better judgement. We could not have known what would've happened next…"

"Explain please, Kagome."

"Hai…" She then began telling the story of that day in vivid detail…

---500 years ago---

Kagome looked around in horror. Miroku and Sango were fighting against that bottom half of the centipede while InuYasha fought the middle and she faced off against the head. The centipede youkai had already bit her three times and she was lying in a pool of her own blood. She was dying and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

In a last desperate attempt to save her life she cried out: "HELP ME!" She then shot one last arrow at the approaching demon appendage. She missed it narrowly. She then collapsed in heap. She was soaked in blood from head to toe.

Suddenly, as if God was there himself, a white blur flew in front of her vision and attacked the centipede's head. The beast twitched and thrashed like mad before dissolving into a pile of ash. Then the blur slowed his movements so his form was visible to her human eye. It was Sesshomaru.

She coughed, bringing up blood from deep in her throat. Then she spoke; her voice was muffled and sounded more like a series of gurgles than intelligible speech. "Seslomalu…helb…" Sesshomaru…help…

"Miko you make no sense and I have no time for your games. This Sesshomaru requires your assistance and wish for you to come willingly so…I am willing to make a bargain with you. A bargain you cannot refuse."

Kagome glared at the taiyoukai through cloudy eyes. She was still defiant…even on the brink of death. "Wha di ub wan?" what do you want?

"Your life in exchange for your services and remember that it is either this," he pointed to himself, "or you die."

Kagome was shocked. He was willing to help her? "Hib…is a dweel." Hai…it's a deal She then passed into the world of darkness.

"Great…now I shall have to carry her." Sesshomaru then picked up Kagome and threw her over his shoulder. He then called upon his cloud and flew into the forest, leaving InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango to finish the centipede.

When Kagome awoke she was in cave of some sort. Bandages were all over her body and her head was pounding. What had happened?

"Ugh…where am I?"

Out of nowhere, scaring Kagome half to death, a deep baritone answered her. "You are safe with this Sesshomaru, Miko. I have tended to your wounds and, as you speak, my blood heals your body." He then came out of the shadows. His silver hair reflected in the sun and his armor glinted like polished silver. She was awed for a second before she replied to him.

"YOUR blood is in MY veins? How the hell did YOUR blood manage to get down MY throat? I don't remember consenting to this, Sesshomaru."

"We had a bargain. I said that I would save your life if you assisted me. You came willingly so I held up my end of the bargain. You would be dead if not for my blood. Youkai blood carries large amounts of healing nutrients. That is why we heal almost instantly. Now you carry it within you, so you shall heal in time."

Kagome was surprised and she felt her mouth gape open. She was certain she resembled a fish, but she didn't care. She was floored at how Sesshomaru, the 'icicle shoved up my ass' Western Lord, had given his blood willingly to her.

She then realized she had a debt to pay to him. Her mouth quickly closed. What did he want with her? She shuddered and looked up into his golden eyes. "What do you want with me, Sesshomaru?"

He stepped closer and replied simply: "Your blood."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shenji involuntarily shuddered and looked at Sesshomaru. "You saved her from dying only to kill her again?"

Sesshomaru growled and his eyes bled red. "This Sesshomaru had no intention of killing her. This Sesshomaru only needed some of her blood to heal his arm. Do NOT presume you know me."

Kagome began to rub her hands down Sesshomaru's wrists that were wrapped around her waist protectively. His grip had tightened when she had mentioned her almost death and his extended claws were digging into the tender flesh of her stomach. "Doctor, that is what I thought when I was sitting there too but it turned out to be something completely different. I learned that quickly. Sesshomaru did not want to kill me. He merely wanted me to form a blood bond with him. Please do not assume such horrid things about my husband."

Shenji paled and then turned pink in embarrassment. "I am sorry, Kagome. And I am especially sorry to you, Mr. Tashio."

Sesshomaru merely growled and pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome flashed a look of puzzlement across her face when he did so. Why was he acting so strange lately?

"Kagome-chan, I think that is enough for today. Can we continue this tomorrow?"

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome nodded. "Of course, doctor. I am needed at home with my children anyway." She then pushed herself out of Sesshomaru's grasp and stood. The bottom of her long skirt brushed against that floor as she walked to the door, and her stilettos clicked all the way. Sesshomaru followed close behind, grabbing his suit coat off of the hanger by the door. He put it on and he almost looked dead in his all black ensemble with his pale face and silvery hair. Shenji shivered.

"Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Tashio." He called out.

"Demon, do remember that I do not need this therapy." Sesshomaru replied before walking out the door.

"Excuse my husband, doctor, and good day to you too!" Kagome called out as she shut the door behind her.

When he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, Shenji collapsed in his desk chair. He was in for a hell of a mess.

Outside—

Kagome glared at her husband when the door to the doctor's office closed. "What is wrong with you, Sesshomaru? You were holding onto me like it was Naraku standing in front of us instead of the doctor!"

"I do not trust him, Kagome. He knows too much. He talked about the last battle and you being the reincarnation of Kikyou. We did not tell him that. There is more to him than what is known."

"Do you think that maybe he works for someone evil, Sesshomaru?"

"I do not know, mate, but we will continue coming to these sessions."

"Hai, but for more than one reason now, apparently…we do really need marital help, Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"You act so differently now. Even the kids have noticed…you are scaring us." She then walked briskly down the hall and out into the parking lot before whistling for their driver.

Their limo pulled up just as Sesshomaru stepped out of the building. Kagome was already in the car by the time Sesshomaru reached it.

Once he got in he sat down next to Kagome and put a hand around her shoulders, comfortingly, before turning his gaze out the window to think. He was confused. What WAS wrong with him?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OKAY! Chapter one is complete. Who is Shenji REALLY? And what IS wrong with Sesshomaru?

Read more to find out!

Reviews are needed! PLEASE REVIEW!

Warning: this story will only be about ten or so chapters long because I am currently deeply engrossed in writing 'Gem of the Wilted Soul', one of my other FanFics. Just a warning.

-Darkness-


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Oh my God. I finally updated. Isn't that amazing? I thought this was going to be on hiatus forever. And yes, if you've read Gem, I do repeat names a lot. There's only so many good ones out there, you know? And, besides, you can't expect me to have enough creative juice to create new names every story, can you? Okay, so maybe you can. But that's cruel. Shame on you. Anyway, here's three, and it's relatively long. Yippee!)

Chapter Three

The little girl peeled her hands from her face and looked at her father with a happy expression. "Etsu is playing hide-go-seek, Daddy," she squeaked, spinning in circles. "Shiori is hiding. I have to go seek him."

Sesshomaru smiled at his youngest child, Etsu, just three years old—in a human's perspective. In truth, she'd been alive close to 30 years. She would gain a year in looks every ten years up until she turned 18, when her growth would slow and she would begin to age in looks every 50 years, just as her eldest brother had. It was how demons grew. And, when they reached 30 years in looks, they would begin to age in looks every 100 years. Thus, since Sesshomaru was 900 years old, he looked 31 years old.

He sighed and rubbed his head. The math was stressful to his mind. He hardly thought of it. All he knew was that he was terribly old. He had seen more things than any human alive now and more than most demons, save for Myouga who was, sadly, still alive. And he would go on living for more than 6000 more years, unless he became ill. It was a frightening concept.

"Well go on, Etsu. Go find her."

She nodded enthusiastically and disappeared out the door, giggling the whole way. A smile ghosted over Sesshomaru's lips as he watched her go. Silently, he turned back to his work, aware that there was another one of his children outside his door—stalking him. "Come in, Ai."

His eldest daughter stuck her head into the doorway, her dark raven curls flopping around her face due to her new haircut—a to-the-chin style that Sesshomaru disliked. But, still, she was his favorite. "Good morning, Father," she said, her voice light and calming. She was his morning flower.

"What is it you need, Ai-koi?"

"I wish to ask a question," she replied, coming to sit on a futon near the fireplace. He smiled at her.

"Ask away. Though, I cannot promise my answer shall be favorable," he offered, inclining his head. She looked at her lap.

"As long as your answer is honest; it is all I ask."

"I can promise honesty."

She sighed and looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. "Do you still love, Mama?" she breathed, her eyes clenching to block out her tears. Sesshomaru's nose twitched. He hated the smell of a woman's tears.

"Ai-koi, it is not your place to ask such questions…" he stuttered, coming to sit next to her, and placing his head in his hands. "I…I…"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Daddy, don't give up on us. Please. We all love you so much. Mama loves you." She stared into his eyes, her own silver orbs glistening. "Why don't you love her anymore?"

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stood, his posture stiff and angry. "Leave now, daughter. I wish to be alone." He looked at her with a stony expression.

"But you didn't answer—"

"I am your Father. I am not required to answer you. Leave. Now," he growled, pointing towards the door. Ai bowed and obliged, her waif-like body nearly floating out the door. The only evidence of her anger was the clenching of her fists.

"You don't deserve Mama," she spat, stopping in the doorway. With that said, she disappeared out the door, slamming it behind her. Sesshomaru cursed foully. How had this happened to him? His life had been perfect!

"Ryo!" he called out, beckoning his eldest son. Minutes later there was a knock on the door and a tall, skinny male with black, pin-straight hair, entered the room, his strange lavender eyes boring holes into Sesshomaru's forehead.

"You summoned me, Father?" he asked, respectfully, though his eyes wandered to the rumpled chair where his sister—closest to his age—had sat only a moment ago.

Sesshomaru nodded minimally. "Yes. Sit," he managed to ground out, wary of his vicious tone. He didn't want to start a brawl with his eldest son—his eldest child! He was 230 years old and looked the human equivalent of 19. But he was far more developed than that. He was gaining power everyday and would one day match his father in all aspects. The only person Ryo was even remotely scared of was his mother, who could burn his skin by just looking at him. She'd done it only once—to all of their children—and they had never disobeyed her since.

It was not the same situation in Sesshomaru's case. All of his children respected him—the youngest were even wary of him—but they knew they could defend themselves against him.

He scowled. How degrading to be considered less powerful than a female, he mused, looking at Ryo with undisguised revulsion.

Ryo jumped back from the look, his expression questionable. "Is there something wrong?" Ryo queried, as he nestled himself on the futon across from his father.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "No. Nothing is wrong. My mind is on other things." He cleared his throat. "I have a job for you. A very secret job; not even your mother can know about it."

Ryo's eyebrows lifted in a practiced expression of surprise. "This could end very badly, father. She's already on the fence about you. You could send her over the edge and out of your life with another lie."

Sesshomaru growled. "You speak out of place, son."

Ryo bowed his head. "My apologies, father. I meant no disrespect to the Western crown." It was the customary response when someone insulted a person in royalty, but Sesshomaru was not amused that his son was using it on him. Thus, his scowl deepened.

"Maybe I should speak to Kyo about this."

Kyo was Ryo's twin brother, though Ryo was a few minutes older, earning him the position of heir. Kyo was a quiet child—opposite to his twin's abrasive nature. He was also very intelligent—much more than Ryo. And their hatred for one another was great. They competed against each other in everything.

Ryo's expression darkened. "That will not be necessary, father. Kyo is busy with other matters."

"Of course he is. He's always busy when it comes down to a decision between him and you, Ryo. You need to drop this horrid rivalry between the two of you. Just because he excels in the intelligence end of the spectrum and you in the physical end, does not mean that he is any better than you."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "You and mother always say that. The two of you do not understand our hatred." He crossed his arms. "It is one ended. I loathe him because he excels in the things I need, as the heir, in order to rule. I excel in the things needed to become a soldier. But, you see, Father, there are no more true soldiers in this world. No swords, and bows and magic—it's all technological. I am useless and I shall lead this country into oblivion while my twin brother studies his science from the sidelines—always knowing, that if he had been born only a few minutes sooner, he could have been the greatest ruler the West has ever seen. Instead, it's his incompetent brother on the throne."

Sesshomaru growled, annoyed. "You don't understand anything, Ryo. You've completely lost your bearings on reality." He threw up his hands. "Look at the two English Princes! They work in harmony! And when they ascend to the throne, they will continue to do so because they know that the country can benefit from both of them. The only purpose you serve as heir is a figurehead. The actually running of the country will be done by all of you—even Etsu, Shiori and Rokuro."

Ryo's eyes widened. "That's ridiculous. Our uncle didn't help rule the country when he was still alive."

Sesshomaru sighed. "InuYasha was a different matter entirely, Ryo. I was pigheaded and stubborn, just as he was—and we were brother, just like you and Kyo—but he was my half-brother. Our mothers were different and it is my disgrace that through my years with him, I constantly blamed him for the death of my mother and for the loss of my Father's love." He walked forward and kneeled before his son—like he had once done when Ryo was just child. "It is not the case with you. I have never once let you doubt your mother's and my love for you. And I have never once looked at another woman like I look at your mother. I will not have my family plagued by jealousy and hate—not any longer." His eyes flashed in determination. "You shall mend this tie with your brother, Ryo, or I will remove you both as heirs."

Ryo scoffed. "So Rokuro shall rule? He is only 50 years old, father; an infant." His eyes danced in victory. "I am your only choice for heir, bar Kyo."

Sesshomaru growled, his tone and eyes darkening. "You find pleasure in making me angry, pup," he ground out, standing, stiffly. "And if it pleases you to know, times have changed. The only reason you rule is because you were born first, Ryo. It has absolutely nothing to do with your gender."

Ryo's mouth gaped open. "You would give the throne to Ai?"

"I prefer her to you," Sesshomaru spat, his hands curling into fists. "Send for Kyo and get out of my sight, Ryo. I do not wish to speak with you any longer."

Ryo gathered his wits quickly. "What about the task?"

"Send for Kyo."

Ryo nodded dumbly, his face reddening as his embarrassment caught up with him. He had just humiliated himself in front of his father. "Yes, Otou-sama." Then he disappeared out the door, the click of his boots echoing throughout Sesshomaru's spacious study.

A quarter of an hour later, there was yet another knock on the door. Sesshomaru called forth and Kyo entered the room, his pin-straight silver hair brushing against his shoulders and his gold eyes calm and full of suppressed emotions. Sesshomaru nodded and Kyo sat down on the futon, now rumpled due to the various people who had sat there this afternoon.

Glancing at Kyo, Sesshomaru realized that Kyo was the child that resembled him most. Etsu resembled him but, due to her young age, he couldn't be sure if she would change as she grew. Ai had done so. She had been silver-haired and golden-eyed at birth—a near-replica of her father—but at about 50 years old, her hair had begun darkening until it became the startling ebony it was now—curled and shiny. Her eyes, though, had stayed the same. Etsu was silver-haired and green-eyed—an interesting combination. And then there was Kyo.

Kyo had long silver hair that rested on his shoulders and the pale snow complexion of his father. He was tall—over 6 feet—and his eyes were a bright gold with flecks of brown and purple. He had the oddest eyes—Ryo as well. Kagome suspected it had to do with their Empath qualities—they could read other people emotions, which Sesshomaru found terribly annoying.

"You called for me?" Kyo said, his voice so light that Sesshomaru almost didn't catch it. He supposed he should be used to that by now. Kyo was a very reserved child—attached more so to his books and sciences than to other people. He only spoke with Ai and his mother, mostly, but he would occasionally have a conversation with Sesshomaru, or play a game with Etsu, Rokuro, or Shiori—his baby siblings. But, all in all, he was very anti-social compared to Sesshomaru's other children.

"Yes, Kyo. I have a task for you."

"Was Ryo unable to attend you?" he queried, his eyes alight with disbelief and arrogance. He was proud that he had been given a task Ryo was unable to complete. Sesshomaru's face broke into a grin.

"He was…unsatisfactory…I'm afraid."

"That is…unfortunate," Kyo replied, his mouth morphing into a smirk as his voice got louder. He was warming up to Sesshomaru as the time went on. "What sort of task is this, Otou-san?"

"A secretive one, Kyo. Can you handle it, or must I send for Ai?"

"I can handle it," Kyo responded, quickly. "What is it you ask of me?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I need you to track a suspicious demon."

Kyo's eyebrows shot almost into his hairline. "Oh? And what is this demon's name? Do I know of him?"

"Shenji Katakana; he's a psychiatrist that works on Vera Avenue."

Kyo's face took on a puzzled expression. "Yours and Okaa-sama's marriage counselor? I thought you two liked him."

"I find him discomforting. It's a matter of instincts when it comes to this day and age, Kyo. You were alive before the revolution of concealing magic—you know how hideous some of these demons really are. And Shenji Katakana sets my teeth on edge." He shook his head. "And if I look into it, or if your mother finds out, it could be disastrous for our marriage."

Kyo nodded. "I see wear you're coming from, Otou-sama."

Sesshomaru sighed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that. It's so formal. We are living in different times. Papa, Father, Daddy, even Otou—all of these are acceptable. Otou-sama makes me feel as old as Myouga-sensei."

"I will start work immediately on your task," Kyo said, simply, ignoring Sesshomaru's comments entirely. Then he stood and exited the study, his hair flipping out behind him from the breeze that was blowing in from the window behind his father.

With the task finally in good hands, Sesshomaru finally left his study, following the winding corridors of his estate to the solarium. He found his wife nestled in one of the lounge chairs, an open book lying innocently across her chest. He smiled and approached her, careful to be silent. Picking her up in his arms, he sat where she had previously rested and then positioned her on his chest. With her in his arms, he was content for the first time all day. How could he have ever doubted his love for her?

As if sensing his uncertainty, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at him with love in her eyes. "Koi, what are you doing? I thought you had work you needed to do?"

"I did. But my wife needed tending to." He tapped the lounge chair. "This chair was not worthy of her body. Only I, being Lord of the West can hold it within my arms." He hooked a claw under her chin and lifted her mouth to his, kissing her fully. "Where are the younglings?" he asked, when the two of them released to breathe.

"Etsu is with Shiori still—playing hide and seek in the garden. Rokuro is with Ryo in the kitchen—Ryo was fixing Roku something to eat the last time I checked." She smiled. "We are completely alone."

"What of Ai and Kyo?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ai is writing in the rose garden—and partially supervising the younger girls. And I have not seen Kyo all day. Have you?"

"Yes. He came and spoke to me in my study."

Her eyes widened. "He did? That's odd. He never talks to you unless I'm with you." She blushed when his eyes hardened. "I didn't mean that he didn't like you, koi. It's just he's a Mama's boy at heart. He's very innocent and artsy—like I was at that age. He finds your conversations too…oh, how can I say this? Male?"

He laughed. "I do hope that's what my conversations are."

She pouted. "There's nothing wrong with having a feminine side. That's why he's such a lady's man. He's mysterious, gentlemanly, and romantic. Girls go for that." Her smile broadened. "I did."

"I was not in any way gentlemanly."

"You were once we got over the "I hate you; you hate me" stage of our relationship," she said, giggling.

"And I wasn't romantic."

"Oh yes you were."

"Prove it."

"Fine then. Do you remember the time we went to the moonflower glen? With the waterfall and the koi fish? That was romantic."

Before Sesshomaru could protest, the door burst open and the three youngest children fled into the room, Ai and Ryo chasing behind them. They were covered in paint, flower buds and peanut butter.

"Etsu! Shiori!" Ai wailed, hiking her dress up to her thighs, while trying to keep her journal under her arm, chasing after the two girls, her face smattered with paint and her hair with flowers.

"Rokuro!" Ryo growled, diving to tackle his younger brother's legs, his hands and face coated in peanut butter. He missed minimally and, instead, careened into his parent's chair, nearly knocking them both to the floor.

Oblivious to the havoc they were causing, the younglings darted between Ai's legs and escaped out the door once again, taking off down the highway. Realizing she'd never catch up now, Ai collapsed onto the floor, unknowingly collapsing directly on top of Ryo.

"Oomph….Ai! Ger'off me!" he grumbled, his face smashed into the floor. Ai looked down and squealed, scrambling off her brother in a hurry.

"I'm so sorry, Ryo! Are you alright?!"

He nodded and cracked his neck, sitting up. "I'm fine, Ai-chan," he replied, wiping the peanut butter from his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"A little bruised…" she admonished. "And very dirty."

And, suddenly, laughter rang out through the solarium—coming from Sesshomaru himself. The children stared as their father's face morphed into an expression of pure enjoyment and love. Even Kagome was speechless.

It was Ryo who spoke first. "Have you ever head him laugh like this?

Ai shook her head. "No; at least, not since I was tiny."

Ryo sighed heavily, smirking. "They're going to have a hell of a time explaining this to their marriage counselor," he whispered into his sister's ear as they watched their father warily.

"Yes. Most definitely," she replied, a grin spreading across her face.

* * *

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark under the bridge but he could see everything as plain as if it was day. He was an inuyoukai, blessed with enhanced senses. His heart pounded as he crept to the upper part of the bridge, the harsh light of the street lamps casting an eerie glow on his tall form. His unique eyes, with their iridescent mixture of gold, purple and brown, blinked up at the offending fixture before he tucked his head under his hood, annoyed at the brightness of the electric fixture.

A clawed hand snagged to his hood to hold it, Kyo made his way down Vera Avenue, his steps silent and his breathing light. He was a predatory creature by nature and a silent and intelligent creature by practice—which made him a formidable assassin and tracker and a very successful planner.

The trek to the home of Shenji Katakana was brief but exhausting, due to the expansive amount of alleys that Kyo had to take in order to avoid the hectic traffic of the main garden in the middle of the city—where he usually ran in the early mornings. But since most demons were active during the night, save for inuyoukai and most bird youkai, the main garden was filled with demons of every sort.

Kyo growled. He hated crowds. They made his skin crawl and his mouth dry. They irked him off to no end and left him edgy for the rest of the day. Thus, when it was at all possible, he avoided them; like now.

Finally, out of the darkness, loomed the penthouse of Vera Avenue's only demon psychiatrist. Kyo stalked forward, his expression dark. He would find out what about this man bothered his father; because nothing, except things that were inexplicably disastrous, bothered Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

—500 Years Ago—

Nothing scared him; nothing fazed him…especially a whelp like this. He would not balk, he would not surrender…he _would_ succeed.

"Sessho-sama? Rin-san made you a pretty flower necklace."

He scowled as Kagome started laughing. "I don't want it, Rin."

"But Rin made it special for Sessho-sama!" she whined, starting to cry. His insides churned. He _hated _a female's tears. It sent his instincts into overdrive. Inuyoukai females only cried when extremely distressed, frightened, or hurt…and inuyoukai males were bound to keep any of those three things from happening, if it was at all possible. So tears made him queasy and light-headed. He hated them.

"Fine," he ground out, extending his hand for the wreath of cherry blossoms, lilies, lilac hibiscus, and magnolias. He situated it on his neck and stretched his arms out to the side for approval.

Rin clapped, happily, her tears vanishing as if they'd never appeared. He sighed in relief, even as she darted away into the trees to make another embarrassing and feminine-smelling wreath of possession. Or, at least, that's what he called them.

There was a bark of laughter on the outskirts of his peripheral vision and Sesshomaru turned to face its owner. "You will refrain from laughing at this Sesshomaru, ningen. I have no patience for your insolence."

She scoffed, crossing her arms. "_My _insolence? You're the one calling your savior a ningen," she spat, her expression clouded with ire.

He laughed—dark and dangerous. "_My_ savior? I am the one who saved _you_, little miko, not the other way around."

She glared at him, furious. "I will not finish the bond if you continue to speak to me this way. I am the Guardian of the Shikon no Kakera, the reincarnation of Midoriko and one of the Saviors of the Four Lands. I am not some useless ningen. I am a woman of power, cunning and strength—nearly at the political position of you, yourself, Sesshomaru, save for the fact that I have no need for the royalties and crown jewels."

He stared her down. "Do not speak to me in that manner."

"Get off your high horse, hike up your lacy underwear of non-existent power and superiority and go fuck a bunny or something. You're really getting on my nerves."

He was on her in an instant, his hand around her throat. But she was quick. Her aura-laced hand—pink with her defiance—was latched around his crotch, burning and extremely uncomfortable. He hissed in pain. "Release me, bitch."

"Get off me before I make them fall off instead of just giving them a trim. And don't think I won't. And if you think you can kill me before it happens, you'd be dead wrong. They'd be crispy nothings before I ever stopped blinking." She glared up at him, her face almost as pink as her hands. Determination clouded her normally passive countenance and Sesshomaru found his confidence, unusually, wavering.

As swift as he had appeared, Sesshomaru retreated, crossing his arms across his chest, smiling. "Very well played, Kagome."

She sat up, still very much angry. "I'd suggest you don't underestimate again, Sesshomaru. I could do things much worse to you than castration."

"I'm sure," he drawled, his pointed incisors glistening over his bottom lip as he smirked. "But, unfortunately for you, Kagome, you have to sleep and I…I do not. So when your little eyes close and your breathing ceases, you're at my mercy."

She laughed out loud. "Do you think I haven't conditioned myself to be awake at the slightest sound? I am a demon-hunter/miko/shard protector, Sesshomaru…I practically have the danger senses of a demon."

His smirk morphed into a scowl. "It seems we're at an impasse."

This time, _she _smirked. "Face it, Fluffy, you need me."

"Hardly," he breathed.

"Would you like your other arm back?"

He cursed, "You are despicable."

"I learned from the best."

—Present Day—

Shenji opened his double bolted door to find a demon lurking on his doorstep. The seemingly teenage boy's silver hair rested against his shoulders and his odd eyes were piercing beneath the shade of his hood. Shenji sniffed, taking in the boy's scent. He was an inuyoukai. Fear crept up from his bowels to his heart. "Yes?" he stammered, trying to stay as calm as possible.

The boy dipped his head in respect before speaking. "First of all, for my state of business, my name is irrelevant and any investigating into who I am will be seen as a breach of the Demon Confidentiality Agreement—Law # 696, decreed on July 4th, 2006 by the Demon Community Advisory Congress." He lifted his face, locking his gaze with Shenji's. "Do you understand?"

Shenji collected himself quickly. This boy knew what he was doing. "Agreed, but any knowledge of my personal information being spread past your immediate superiors and partners will also be seen as a breach of this agreement."

The boy grinned. "Agreed; now stand aside so I can enter."

Shenji stifled a tremor of fear. "Surely, come right in." He cracked open the door to its full extent, allowing the lithe, but tall, teenager into his penthouse. The boy's clothes were done in ebony and dark jade with a few accents of silver. He was higher up in status, Shenji decided also, as proven by the way he carried himself and the way he spoke. "May I take your coat?"

The boy, known to his parents as Kyo, moved his gaze from the fireplace to Shenji. "No, my duster stays on my person. I do not wish to reveal my defining markings to you. And do not think that you can trick me into releasing my identity, Mr. Katakana. You are way out of your league in these matters."

Shenji scowled. "And how can you be so masterful at it? You are but a teenager! A mere 200 years!" he raged, his face purpling.

Kyo laughed. "230 years, Mr. Katakana. And I've been doing this since I was a pup. I am a master of Strategy and all Sciences. I also am incredibly well versed in language. Do not underestimate me."

Shenji's scowl deepened as he settled his paunchy posterior into an armchair. "Well, then, by all means, sit, boy."

Kyo did just that. "Do you have any questions before I proceed?"

Shenji nodded. "What do I call you, boy?"

Kyo smirked. "Sesshome," he answered, his eyes brightening.

Shenji nodded. "Sesshome…well, then, _do _proceed."

Kyo nodded in return. "My first question, Mr. Katakana, is a simple one." He pulled a pair of glasses, their trim the darkest ebony, out of his duster pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose. He then pulled out a notebook. "Shenji Katakana," he began, "would you please announce, with my pen as witness, your family name and your species?"

Shenji's eyes widened and he paled. Kyo's smirk broadened. "You see, Mr. Katakana, your trustworthiness is under speculation—due to your unknown species and mysteriously unknown family name. My superiors are very ardent that this knowledge be made known to them or they will call the DCAC to arrest you." He pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "Surely, this will not be an issue?"

Shenji stuttered, almost as if in agony. "No…Sesshome-san."

Kyo bared his fangs in pleasure. "Good."

* * *

Here's the next chapter! It's really short, but this story wasn't going to be very long anyways. And I'm sorry about the whole 'hiatus' scare. I was just overwhelmed with the amount of Sess/Kag I was trying to write. So I put this one on a brief hold. I'm all better now, as you can tell.

Oooh….we finally get to know what Shenji is!

…

Darkness: And isn't Kyo just delicious? –snuggles against her favorite Sess/Kag child-

Kyo: Keh. You are embarrassing, woman.

Darkness: Psh. Don't try and act like your father. It doesn't work.

Kyo: My 'clients' seem to think it does.

Darkness: Shenji is a wet-blanket

Kyo: -pregnant pause-

Darkness: Kyo?

Kyo: -giggles-

Darkness: Oi? Did my stoic creation just _giggle?_

Sesshomaru: -appears- Laughter is good for the soul.

Kagome: -smirks- You can teach them. Told you, Ai-chan.

Ai: Yes, Mama.

Kagome: Pay up.

Ai: -kneels on the ground- Oh wonderful Mother, you are spectacular.

Sesshomaru: -chortles-

Darkness: Okay, this is getting too weird for me. Did you guys go all personality-switchy on me?

Kyo: Maaaaybe.


End file.
